Mr und Mrs Misunderstood
by TheOneAndOnlyGinevra
Summary: Ziemlich sehr alberne Zeitreise


Ein Purzeltagsschenk an ne Freundin von mir (hier bald als Mrs. DiCaprio angemeldet ;)):

Tadaaaa

****

**_Mr. & Mrs. MISUNDERSTOOD_**

_Ein (fast) ganz normaler Tag bei den Marauders (morgens, halb 10 in Schottland oder wo auch immer HP spielt ;)):_

„James!" Nix. „JAHAMES!" Wieder nix. Frustriert setzte Sirius sich auf den Fußboden. Seit einer halben Stunde versuchten Remus und er schon, James zu wecken, aber anscheinend hatte dieser eine lange Nacht hinter sich. Oder er wollte sie einfach nur ärgern. Jedenfalls bekamen sie ihn nicht wach, und so beschlossen sie, schon mal ohne ihn zum Frühstück zu gehen. Und die ganze Kürbismarmelade aufzufuttern. Der würde schon noch sehen, was er davon hatte. Hehehehehehe...

Unglücklicherweise saß im Gemeinschaftsraum schon ein James mit einem komischen Mädel. „Jamesie? Hast du nich grad noch gepennt wie n ... ääähm wie nur ein Potter das kann?" Der James sah uns verwirrt an. „James? Wieso James? Ach sooo klar... Ja, ja ich bin James! Und wer seif ihr so?"

Verwirrte Blicke austauschen. _Sirius denk: _Häääää? _Remus denk: _Is der nu völlig durchgeknallt!

_Rückblick auf eine fast ganz normale Nacht beim fast ganz vollständigen Chaos-Trio des Zukunfts-Hogwarts, das zur Zeit leider ohne einen gewissen Ronald Weasley auskommen muss, da dieser sich seinen Zauberstab versehentlich gegen den Kopf geknallt hatte, als er versuchte, seine Haare so cool hinzuzaubern wie die von Harry und nun im Krankenflügel lag._

_H. G. „Harry…?_

_H. P. "Mhm."_

_H. G. „Meinst du ich sollte mir einen Bart wachsen lassen? Ähäm, ich meine: Meinst du wir sollten in die Vergangenheit reisen und Captain Jack Sparrow suchen?"_

_H. P. „Und was springt für uns dabei raus?"_

_H. G. „Naja, du und Underground Johnny, ihr könntet... Anamaria suchen gehen!"_

_H. P. „Cül, lass uns sofort den Zeitreisezauber ausprobieren den wir praktischerweise irgendwann schon mal gelernt haben damit der Rückblick nicht zu lang wird!"_

_Beide (bzw. alle 3): zeitreisezauber ausprobier voll nix drauf hab in der marauderzeitland_

Sirius: „Seid ihr nu völlig durchgeknallt?"

Remus: „Du... du Spruchdieb du!" wegrenn

Der James: „Nein, ich bin James, hab ich doch schon gesagt, aber du bist ganz ganz unhöflich, weil wir immer noch nicht wissen, wer du bist!"

Sirius: „Ähm... ich bin Sirius, dein bester Freund, weißt du noch?" leise „Verdammt, was hat der gestern geraucht!"

Der James: „Hmm, du siehst aber gar nicht aus wie mein bester Freund! Obwohl, wenn man die Haare rot färben und abschneiden würde..."

Sirius: „Untersteh dich!" drei meter wegspring

Unterdessen hatte Remus sich beruhigt und war nun nicht mehr wütend auf den Spruchdieb alias Sirius. Nur noch mordlustig. Doch noch viel mordlustiger war Lily Evans, die an ihm vorbei und in Richtung Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte. Moony-Loony wusste zwar nicht, was James jetzt schon wieder angestellt hatte, doch ein bisschen Schadenfroh-Grinsen hatte noch niemandem geschadet. Na gut, fast niemandem.

Lily: im gemi-raum ankomm "james" seh „DUUUUU...!"

Der James: aufspring „Mamiii! Endlich endlich endlich!" lily abknuddel

Lily: bumm umfall

(Der echte!) James: verpennt treppe runterkomm harry seh hände komisch austreck tonlos sag „Wer bist du?"

Harry (Jaaa er ist es! ): „DADDY!" rumhüpf

James: "Dad!" groooße augen mach „Woah, du hast dich aber verändert, in den paar... ähh, Wochen!"

Harry: „Quatsch Dad, DU bist Dad!"

James: „Wessen Dad?" verwirrt sei

Harry: „MEIN Dad! Und ich bin extra aus der Zukunft hergekommen um dich zu sehen… naja, eigentlich um Ana zu sehen, aber auch egal… jedenfalls bin ich extra hergekommen und du freust dich gar nicht!" heulend zusammenbrech

James: „Doooch! Doch ich freu mich ganz ganz doll!" zu harry renn durchknuddel

Sirius: sing „Schwuchteln, Schwuchteln... nänänänänänä..."

James: harry schnell loslass thema such „Ähm... Wer ist eigentlich deine Mami?"

Harry: „Die da!" auf lily zeig

James: „WOOOHAAAA!" freudentanz aufführ bzw. irre rumhoppel

Lily: sich grad aufgerappelt hab wieder hinfall „Owe... öch stööörbe..." heul

James: „Nicht bevor der Typ da – Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Harry: „Ich?"

James: „Wer sonst?"

Hermine: „Na ich zum Bleistift! Werd hier die ganze Zeit übergangen..." grummel

James: „Was intressierst n du mich?"

Harry: „Also wie ich heiß?"

James: „Jaha!"

Harry: „Harry!"

Lily: „Ach du scheiße, mein Sohn wird Harry heißen... Verdammt, was wird aus mir!"

James: „Also ich mag den Namen!"

Lily: „Gut, dann hast du den ausgesucht. Wenigstens etwas." klein wenig erleichtert sei

Hermine: sich langweil „Harry... Können wir wieder gehen bitte? Is so öööde hier..." wie quengliges kleinkind sei

Harry: streng kling "Später, Hermine! Ich hab meine Eltern sooo lange nicht gesehen, jetzt lass mich doch!"

Lily: „Wie, lange nicht gesehen? Kratzen wir irgendwie früh ab oder so...?"

Harry: „Ähm... also genaugenommen... joa."

Lily: „Ich wusste es doch! James, das ist alles nur deine Schuld! ICH HASSE DICH!"

James: „Wenn das so weitergeht kannst du dich schon mal vergessen Harry..."

Peter: „Ihr schließt mich aus!"

Mimi: gestresst reinrenn „PETER! Falsche Story! Jetzt komm brav wieder in meinen PC..." mit schokolade rauslock

Peter: hypnotisiert mimi folg

Alle: verwirrt guck

Jack: in raum renn hände auf kopf halt „Meine Haare... Meine wunderschönen Haare... Wer hat sie mir abgeschnitten! AAH ich weiß! Barbossa wars!" rausrenn und barbossa such

Harry: hinterher renn „Nein, es war nicht Barbossa, der ist doch tot! Die böse böse Autorin wars!"

Jack: „Woher weißt n das Potter?"

Harry: „Ich bin nicht... Ach so, doch, ich bin Potter, ich dachte nur grade du meinst James Potter, und der bin ich ja nicht, ich seh nur so auf, also fast, eigentlich seh ich ja besser aus, aber..."

Jack: augenbraue hochzieh „Woot?"

Harry: „Nix nix..." zurückgeh mcgonagall treff

McG: „Potter! Sie hab ich gesucht!"

Harry: austick „ICH BIN NICHT – Äh warum denn?"

McG: besorgt guck „Ähm... nicht so wichtig, gehen Sie ruhig erst mal in den Krankenflügel..."

Harry: „Will aber nicht..."

McG: „MUSST ABER!"

Harry: „WARUM!"

McG: „WEIL ICH ES GESAGT HABE, UND ICH HABE HIER DIE GANZE MAAAACHT!"

Harry: „Och menno..." sich in krankenflügel bringen lass

**In der bösen dunklen Nacht: **_(Harry ist immer noch im Krankenflügel , da die Pomfrey ihn auch für total gaga hält)_

Hermine: reinschleich flüster „Keine Panik Harry, ich bring uns wieder in unsere Zeit und dann wird alles wieder gut..."

Harry: weiterpenn

Hermine: harry wachrüttel

Harry: „Wasn los…?"

Hermine: "Wir flupschen jetzt wieder in unsere Zeit, weil die Story möglichst nicht ganz so lang werden soll... Ich weiß sogar wie das geht, wir müssen uns nur aneinanderkuscheln und nen plöden Zauberspruch aufsagen!"

Harry: „Ähm... Nein, eigentlich müssen wir nur den plöden Zauberspruch sagen..."

Hermine: „Na gut, na gut, du hast mich durchschaut. Man kanns ja mal versuchen..."

Beide: synchron den plöden zauberspruch sag in zukunft zurück flupsch

_**Ende**_


End file.
